It is known that an aircraft such as a transport airplane is generally provided with a central onboard warning system or computer, of the FWS (Flight Warning System) type, for example named ECAM (for “Electronic Centralized Aircraft Monitor”, the French translation of which is “surveillance électronique centralisée de l'aéronef”). This FWS system monitors functions of the aircraft and transmits corresponding items of information to the pilot or pilots of the aircraft. The FWS system also generates, if necessary, messages giving details of failures and, in certain cases, lists of procedures to implement in order to overcome a particular problem (or failure).
In order to do this, the FWS system receives data from:                systems of the aircraft, in order to command the triggering of audio and/or visual warning signals, and in order to display warning procedures when a failure is detected; and        control buttons, for verifying that a particular action has been executed during the implementation of a procedure.        
The FWS system generally comprises one or more computers and a display unit, and its function is:                to display checklists or lists of actions to be executed (or carried out) in order to configure or reconfigure systems of the aircraft when a new situation or new flight phases are entered (for example when changing from cruise flight to a descent); and        to display procedures to be carried out in order to reconfigure systems of the aircraft, when a failure is detected in one of the systems of the aircraft.        
All of the actions (to be executed) in order to reconfigure the systems are displayed and the crew must carry out each action, one after the other.
Certain procedures require a large number of actions to be executed, which increases the workload of the crew.